


Mermay Doodle

by ranoutofrun



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 1872
Genre: Battleworld (Marvel), Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, MerMay, marvel 1872 - Freeform, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 01:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranoutofrun/pseuds/ranoutofrun
Summary: See how Sheriff Rogers and Mr Stark are this May in the wild wild western seas (or wherever).





	Mermay Doodle

Small addition for Mermay done between finishing rbb art. I had already drawn some mermen versions of these two so I decided to doodle them again, they are fun. Steve is 'dramatically' rescuing Tony from... something. (or maybe Tony just wanted an excuse to be carried off, bridal style?)

 


End file.
